1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picnic benches and tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a picnic table and bench combination which is a unitary assembly, supported on its front end by table legs and supported on the bench end by the trailer hitch receiver.
2. General Background of the Invention
The public in general enjoys attending picnics. One particular type of picnic involves people who are attending football games, particularly in the South, where winter weather is more accommodating, prior to the game, gather in large numbers outside the stadium and hold “tailgating” parties. The name is derived from the fact that most tailgating parties take place in the stadium parking lot and most people enjoy the party, usually serving food and drinks out of their vehicle. In most cases, when the participants arrive in pickup trucks, the tailgates are lowered and the food and drink served from the truck bed, via the tailgate, hence the name “tailgating” parties.
In most cases, people want to relax at such parties, and therefore, bring their own folding tables and chairs, in order to relax, and other items to serve the hot and cold prepared food. There is always a need at such parties to accommodate as many people around the “tailgate” to enjoy the party. Therefore, it would be beneficial to be able to erect a picnic-type table and chairs or bench which could be set up near the tailgate, and have the ability to be sturdy enough to accommodate multiple people on a bench with the added convenience of having a table adjacent the bench upon which to serve and eat and drink.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE5,833,308Rifle Mount for Vehicle and Method ofNov. 10, 1998Utilizing Same5,857,741Tailgate Table and ChairsJan. 12, 19996,125,480Vehicle Mounted Toilet SeatOct. 03, 20006,269,578Weapon BenchrestAug. 07, 20016,314,891Portable Picnic Table for TailgateNov. 13, 2001Parties6,739,643Vehicle Mounted Collapsible ChairMay 25, 20046,808,231Seat AssemblyOct. 26, 20046,908,1150Seat for Attachment To A Vehicle HitchJun. 21, 2005or Sport Utility Rack7,073,857Trailer Hitch Chair HangerJul. 11, 20067,152,358Multi-adjustable Portable ShootingBenchDec. 26, 2006